A Love Story in the Sanctuary
by C.C. Red
Summary: Through this fiction, you will explore the life of one of Negan's favorite wives and her struggle between the love of her husband and the love of his right-hand man. This will start when Negan is first introduced into the show and will follow most of the same storyline, adding this character into the story. The first chapter follows the storyline almost to a T because of its impact
1. Loving the Villain

Preview: Through this fiction you will explore the life of one of Negan's favorite wives and her struggle between the love of her husband and the love of his right hand man

. This will start when Negan is first introduced into the show and will follow most of the same storyline, adding this character into the story. The first chapter follows the storyline almost to a T because of its impact not on the main story but on this one as well. The Walking Dead is property of AMC and I am just a big fan.

Chapter One

Loving the Villain

Loving someone everyone views as their dictatory is never easy. I often think about the different challenges my love for this man has faced throughout the years. Having only meet him about a year after the outbreak happened, I never really got to know what kind of loving husband Negan could really be. It would be easier to see his true loving side if I was his only wife, sadly, the many other woman who share our home with us are in the same classification I am. Negan's wives. While I don't wish to love anyone else, like some of the others do, nore did I marry him for any kind of security for myself or my family, who had all been killed by those things outside our walls. I married him for the man I knew before we started the Sanctuary. However, had I known that he would have married so many after me, maybe I would have said no.

Negan and I first meet outside Covington, my hometown a few miles outside of Atlanta, I had just lost the group I was with, trying to find a place for myself and my young daughter, Fiona, or Fee as her father and I called her. Her father had died a few months before everything had happened in a car accident. We were hiding in a small town house when he found us. He took us in and took care of us, as if we were his own. I remember falling for that charming smile and laughing, stupidly, at some of his snarky comments. I remember the first time he introduced Fee and I as his wife and daughter, we had just meet and had been saved by a gentleman by the name of Simon. Saved being a lose word, he had help Negan save me after hearing my screams as Fee was pulled out of my hands by a rotter. Soon after Simon became like a part of the family and began going out of runs with Negan, I felt better knowing he wasn't out on his own. However, when the Sanctuary was complete I suppose I was not enough for him anymore. He claimed to still love me more than anything, but he claimed he had others needed something from him and the only fair thing they could give him was their hand in marriage. Of course I did not approve of this, what wife would, but felt I could not oppose, after everything he had done for Fee and I.

These thoughts flow through my head as I hear Negan call out my name.

"(y/n), are you listening to me?"

I hear some commotion outside as I come back to my senses. I never liked leaving the Sanctuary with Negan on a night like tonight. Even though normally I enjoy getting time with him away from the others, I knew tonight would leave me with a horrible memory.

"Of course I am. I'm just trying to wrap my head around your idea."

"What about it? It's only far. They've killed several of our men, good men, men who keep you safe."

I nod and take a deep breath as we heard Simon knock on the door.

*Knock knock knock*

"Let's meet the man."

Negan stands and flashes me a charming smile, one I've come to expect from him.

"Show time."

He steps out of the RV we had taken from the group who was now standing in front of us. As he steps out of the Rv he swings his bat, Lucille over his shoulder.

"Pissing our pants yet?"

He walks up to the group and starts to put on a show, As I step into the doorway of the Rv, but not stepping out.

"Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee city here real soon."

He starts to walk in front of the group.

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?"  
One of the saviors points out Rick.

"It's this one. He's the guy."

He turns and looks down as Rick, who is a little bit behind him, before turning around and walking over to him and squatting down in front of him. As he speaks his smile fades from his face.

"Hi, you're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when i sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool, You have no idea how not cool that shit it."

He pauses for a moment as his smirk reappears on his face.

"But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes."

He stands up and raises his voice so everyone can hear him.

"Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit…. Or I will kill you"

He pauses as he looks around as the group.

"Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what i want. And what i want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door.."

He stops and chuckles.

"... you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down, you understand?"

He looks around as everyone stays quiet.

"What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with, And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So now…. I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you."

He swings this bat around before holding it up into the light almost admiring it.

"This… this is lucille, and she is awesome."

I sigh rather loudly before he turns around. When he does I am standing with my arms crossed leaning against the door frame of the RV, rather annoyed that he is boosting about the bat again. He gestures behind him before he walks over to me, while standing in the doorway of the RV I am a little taller than he is. He wraps his free arm around my waist and kissing me deeply.

"Oh and his is one of my beautiful wives, (Y/N). She's pretty awesome too."

He turns and goes back to the group, looking over them again.

"All this, all this is so we can pick out which one of you get the honor."

He sighs loudly and rubs his face.

"Ugh, I gotta shave this shit."

He walks in front of the group again.

"You got one of our guns. Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns."

When he stops this time stopping in front of a young, shaggy haired boy, in a cowboy hat. Who is scowling up at him. As he lifts his head, I see that the boy has an eye patch over his right eye.

"Shit kid, lighten up. At least cry a little."

He keeps walking in front of the group, chuckling.

"Ahem"

When he stops again, it is in front of a young lady with short brown hair, who is about the same age I am, who looks very ill.

"Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now."

Just then one of the group jumps up. A young asian man, who once he is up jumps in front of the young lady.

"No! No!"

One of the Saviors grabs him and lands a few blows on the man. As the young lady cries.

"Stop it! God…"

I move to step out of the RV but Simon glances at me and gives me a look that says to stay put. The two of us having grown close since we meet, those years ago. Soon after Negan goes back to his speech.

"Nope. Nope, get him back in line."  
The asian man struggles as he is pulled back to his spot. He and the young lady sobbing.

"All right, listen, Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down. No exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit"

He walks back to Rick and kneels down, pointing over a the shaggy haired boy next to him.

"This is your kid, right?"

He laughs.

"This is definitely your kid."

Rick cries and looks up at Negan. His rather attractive blue eyes reflecting the lights reflecting in his eyes.

"Just stops this!"

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order."  
He stands and starts to whistle.

"I simply cannot decide."  
He chuckles as he walks back and forth in front of the group again.

"I got an idea."

He starts is point his bat at each member of the group at random.

"Eenie…. Meenie… miney…. Mo… catch…. a tiger…. By…. his toe. if … he hollers… let him go. My mother…. Told me… to pick the very best one… and you… are… it…"  
His bat lands on a rather large, redheaded man and squares himself up to him.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."

They all scream as he raises Lucille and hits the redheaded man on the head. Once his head hits the ground the man stands back up on his knees. I look away but hear Negan shouting in the background.

"Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ!"

The redhead man looks up at him and says in a gruff voice.

"Suck… My… Nuts,,"

Negan raises Lucile again and hits the man again and again and again.

"Did you hear that? He said 'suck my nuts.'"

He laughs loudly.

"Oh, my goodness. You guys, look at my dirty girl!"

He turns to me, knowing I didnt have the guts to watch.

"Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this."

He looks over and sees a young hispanic lady, looking at the body. Not quite crying but rather looks like she just died herself.

"Oh, damn. Were you… were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red.. and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one, or six or seven for the team! So take… A damn look. Take a damn look!"

The man at the edge of the group, who was wrapped in a blanket and had a fresh, bandaged wound under his shirt, jumped up and punches Negan. Knocking him over and stubbing over himself, clearly not doing to well. As he does Rick yells out to the man.

"Daryl!"

Negan stands up and chuckles,

"No! Oh, no. That? Oh. my! That… is a no-no. The whole thing… not one bit of that shit flies here."

One of the Saviors, with a burn mark on his face, pins Daryl down with a crossbow to his head.

"Do you want me to do it? Right here."

"No. No, you don't kill them…. Not until you try a little. And anyway.. That's not how it works… Now i told you people… first one's free, then… what'd i say? I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions. Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with… but i'm a man of my word. FIrst impressions are important. I need you to know me. So back to it."

Without hesitation he swings down on the asians head. When he does the man looks at the young lady with short brown hair and tries to say something.

"I just don't know. It seem like you're trying to speak but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit!"

The man continues to say something, until he chokes out.

"Maggie I will find you."

After that Negan hits him again and again, as he did with the redheaded man.

"Oh. Oh, hell. I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry. I truly am. But i did say, No exceptions!"

He takes a few more swings at the mans lifeless body.

"You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started. Lucille is thirsty."  
He laughs laugh loudly.

"She is a vampire bat."

He stops as the group stays quiet.

"What? Was the joke that bad?"

Rick mumbles something under his breath.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Negan squats down next to Rick with Lucille between the two of them.

"What? I didn't quite catch that. You're gonna have to speak up."

Rick, still crying and breathing heavily, looks over at him.

"Not today…. Not tomorrow.. But I'm gonna kill you."

Negan takes a sharp inhale.

"Jesus."

He chuckles slightly

"Simon… what did he have, a knife?"

Simon steps up to the two.

"Uh, he had a hatchet."

"A hatchet? He had an ax."

Negan chuckles as he look up at Simon and then back at Rick.

"Simon's my right-hand man. Having one of those is important. I mean, what do you have left without them? A whole lot of work. Do you have one? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing? Oh or did I?

Negan makes a clicking noise. When Rick doesn't respond he sighs.

"Sure. Yeah. Give me his ax."

As Negan Stands Simon hands him his ax. Soon after Negan walks over to me and helps me step out of the RV. I try not to show the fear of him that has developed over him. This not being the first time i've seen this happen. He looks at me but talks to the group.

"I'll be right back. Maybe Rick will be with me. And if not, well, we can just turn these people inside out. Won't we? I mean… the ones that are left."

The two get into the RV and head off.


	2. The Next Morning

The morning came on very slowly. Negan had taken Rick in the RV and had left me with the group and Simon. I look over the ground and see the two men died before me. Not having the guts to watch their deaths, I stand rather uneasy around the group. Those in the group who are not crying over the man, are glaring at Simon and I, who are standing close together. As we stand there in silence, Simon leans in and whispers to me.

"Still think he is a good guy?"

I sigh and look up at the tree branches above me.

"Do you feel the need to ask me that everytime something like this happens?"

I look over at Simon as the RV pulls up and Negan throws Rick out of it, and drags him over to his son.

"Kid.. Right here. Now.."  
The young man crawls over to him.

"You a southpaw?"  
He looks up at Negan confused.

"Am I a what?"

"You a lefty?"

"No."

"Good."

Negan takes off his belt and ties it around the boy's arm.

"That hurt?"

"No."

"Should. It's supposed to. All right. Get down on the ground, kid, next to daddy. Spread them wings."

The boy lays down on the ground his arm on either side of him.

"Simon.. You got a pen?"

"Yeah"  
"Sorry, kid. This is gonna be as cold as a warlock's ballsack, just like he was hanging his ballsack above you and dragging it right across the forearm."

He draws a line across the boy's forearm.

"There you go. Gives you a little leverage."

Rick starts crying, again.

"Please. Please. Please don't. Please don't."

Negan chuckles

"Me? I ain't doing shit. Rick I want you to take your ax. Cut your son's left arm off, right on that line. Now, I know... I know. You're gonna have to process that for a second. That makes sense. Still, though, I'm gonna need you to do it, or all these people are gonna die. Then carl dies, then the people back home die.. And then you, eventually. I'm gonna keep you breathing for a few years, just so you can stew on it."

At this point I step back into the RV and close the door behind me. Unable to stand this any longer. A few minutes later, Negan enters the RV.

"What's wrong my dear? Too much for you?"

I stay quite. Sitting on the the bed in the RV. looking out the window, opposite of the scene.

"(Y/N), answer me, please."

Even though he says please, he is still rather forceful.

"I'm fine. I just needed sometime."

He sits Lucille down on the table and walks over to me.

"Why didn't you say so? That's understandable, I mean you are a delicate flower. You can't be asked to see such violence all the time."

He leans over me giving me a rather sweet kiss before turning back and walks back to the front of the RV.

"You should get some rest. It's been a long night and we have a guest we're taking home with us."

I look at him a little surprised as the RV starts to move. A little while later I lay back onto the bed and crawl up. Simon's words echoing in my ear. 'Do you still think he is a good man?' Do I? I know he isn't the man that saved me all those years ago but is he still a good man? I struggle to sleep a wink on the way back to the Sanctuary with these thoughts running through my head. I lay there for what seems like hours before I hear Negan call out from the front of the RV.

"Honey, we're home."

I sit up and stand as he is already at the door stepping out. When i get to the door, he helps me down the last step and then puts an arms around me.

"Come on darling. Let's go get cleaned up and get something to eat, huh?"

I nod and smile up at him, trying to show how tired I am after that night.

As we walk into the Sanctuary we are greeted by workers kneeling before Negan, as he walks into the warehouse area. Once we leave I glance back at the workers who are still kneeling until he shouts.

"As you were."

I can't say I don't enjoy being with the man in power. It does come with advantages, not having to kneel for one. But I can't make friends or even really talk to anyone outside of Negan's inner circle. Not only because everyone fears him but because he doesn't allow us to leave our little house and yard when we are at the Sanctuary. As we get back to our rather nice townhouse, I head up the stairs to the bedrooms. Each wife gets her own room separate from Negan, weather here in the main house or in, what use to be, some of the factory offices and rooms. As we get up the stairs I feel Negan's hand on the small of my back, leading me into his room.

I sigh softly, as we enter the room. Once we get inside and close the door he heads over to the small bathroom in the room to clean off Lucille. As he does I sit on the bed and lay back, trying to get comfortable now that my brain has slowed down. I lay back and close my eyes for a few moments before I hear the door open. When I do I jump up, rather startled, as Fat Joey walks in. Negan chuckles from the bathroom, still cleaning off Lucille.

"Joey don't scare the lady."

Fat Joey nods as he enters the room

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"You're fine, Joey. Just knock before you come in alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He nods and as he looks up to address Negan. Negan sighs and looks over a Fat Joey.

"Yes?"

Fat Joey almost panics.

"Was there anything you needed, sir?"

"Yeah, could you start something for (Y/N) something to eat. Oh and (Y/N) a black dress from her room."

I look at him as he at me as he exits the bathroom having cleaned Lucille.

"She'll be busy for a little while."

Fat Joey nods and leaves the room. I lay back and look up at the ceiling. Negan sits Lucille against the door frame of the bathroom, as he takes his red scarf and leather jacket off, and crawls into bed next to me.

"What's wrong, honey?"

I shake my head as I rollover my side facing him.

"I'm just tired."

He nods, as rubs my arm, smiling as he pulls me close to him.

"Then, why don't you try to sleep?"

I nod and snuggle into his chest. That's the good think about being with Negan. He never forces himself upon any of us. While I can't say I always enjoy his love making, we only make love when I want and when I say. That also makes the people living here think twice about sexual and domestic violence. There is a very strict no tolerance policy here and anyone who breaks the rule is either exiled or killed.


	3. My Confused Self

Chapter Three

My Confused Self

It has been about four days since our unfortunate meeting with Rick's group. Luckily, Negan has been busy seeing to his other wives. This is the only time that this marriage poses a gain to any of us.

When we want time alone.

Sadly, this time alone has given me time to think about what happened and no matter what I do Simon's words still echo in the back of my mind.

'Do you still think he's a good guy?'

Is he? Is he really still the man who saved my little Fee? The man who told her stories and held her as she slept if she was scared? The man who held me tight when I lost her? Was he really the same man?

Of course, this wasn't the first time Simon has possible this question to me. Anytime Negan uses Lucille on someone other than a rotter, he poses the same question. Normally it doesn't bother me as much as it did this time. It has always been the same setup. He picks someone to die and kills them, not matter who's watching. So why is it so different now?

As these thoughts run through my head I hear a knock on my door.

*knock knock knock*

I sigh softly praying it isn't Negan, or Simon. Not sure who I don't want to see more.

"Come in."

As stand and call out, Frankie enters the room. Frankie, is another one of negan's wives. She has long red hair and blue eyes, hidden behind a face of freckles, with a back set of pale skin. Behind her follows Tanya, another young woman who has married into this big family, if you can call us that. Unlike Frankie, Tanya has brown hair and eye, and just a small mole above the right side of her lip. When the two walk in I let out a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't one of the man.

"Are you that happy to see us?"

Tanya jokes as she closes the door behind the two of them when they come in.

"Trust me, you girls have no idea."

Frankie and Tanya sit at a small table I have set up in my room, as I lean against one of the bed posts. We set in silence for a few minutes before Tanya breaks the silence.

"Are you doing okay? After what happened I mean. We heard from some of the guys it was a little more brutal than normal."

Tanya scoffs

"We shouldn't be able to talk about this like it's normal. It shouldn't be a normal thing for our husband to bash someone's brains in."

I scoff softly.

"Hell, it shouldn't be normal to say 'our husband' either, but here we are."

I shake my head as Frankie nods and shrugs, looking across at Tanya. I look at the two of them and sigh.

"But, yes I'm fine…. But i'm sure that's not all you girls came here for."

They both shake their heads. Tanya, being the more vocal of the two is the first to start explaining why they came.

"Negan is leaving the Sanctuary tomorrow to get supplies from the new town. We'd like you to stay here with us."

Frankie sits up and explains more.

"You look so scared when you come back and we are worried about you."

Tanya nods,

"Yeah, I am our friendship came about in an odd way, sure. But we still love you and we still care about you."

I smile and nod.

"Thank you, girls. Honestly, I have been thinking about staying behind."

The two smile and stand, before the three of us join in an embrace.

Not long after we begin our hug, we hear an all too familiar voice from the doorway.

"Hmm… I can't say I don't enjoy the sight of the three of you getting along. But I need to talk to (Y/N)."

The three of us look up to see the ever so charming smile of our husband. Frankie and Tanya let go of me and start out of the room.

"We'll see ya later."

"Bye."

I wave at them as they leave.

"Bye girls."

Once Frankie and Tanya are out of the room, Negan closes the door behind them. Then he turns to me and flashes me his bright, dashing smile.

"How are you today, (Y/N)."

I smile softly and rather tiredly, still not having gotten any sleep over the past few nights.

"I'm alright, still really tired. How are you?"

"Oh you know me, baby. I'm always ready to party."  
As he says this, he moves in close to me and places his hands on my cheeks, kissing me deeply. Our kisses continue, I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands still on my cheeks. Eventually our hands begin to explore the other's body. As our kisses deepen he gently lays me onto the bed and kisses down my body. Thankfully, this was one of the time that I enjoyed his love making. Not being as rough as he normal is, but still rather rough. Biting my ear and kissing me at all the right times and places. I feel his hands rub my hands rather forcefully rubbing my breasts, as I sell feel his erect member slide rather quickly into me. Remaining rather slow and rhythmic he pulses into body. As he leans down to kiss and bite my neck I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck and arm, almost baring my face in his shoulder.

Once our passions have ended, he lays next to me and pulls me into him, a little out of breath.

"That was amazing, (Y/N)"

I am also out of breath and nod.

"Yeah it really was."

He takes a few breaths as we lay together, our bodies close.

"Listen Darling, I want you to come with me today. We are gonna go to prick's little town and get out shit."

I try to think of any reason not to go. Unfortunately, I can't think of a reason, other then Frankie and Tanya don't want me to and since that wasn't really a good reason i decide to just go.

"Sure, it'll be a nice day out."

He laughs and sighs, adjusting his body to under mine.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, darling."


	4. Our First Trip to Alexandria

Chapter Four

Our First Trip to Alexandria

Since I couldn't think of a reason not to go I decided to, again, leave the Sanctuary walls with my husband. If I can even call him that anymore, I'm not sure what anyone would call what's going on here. Yes, I love him and I believe he loves me. But he shouldn't be able to say he loves other women as much as he loves me and yet he has five other wives. These thoughts run through my head as we are driving to the community of Alexandria, the latest to fall prey to Negan and the survivors. Leading, and ruling, through fear, is going to come back and bite us all in the ass, sooner or later. As I'm staring out the window of the truck, I feel a hand pat and grip my knee. When I look down I see the hand of Negan, when I look over at him, he is smiling over at me.

"What's wrong darling? You've seemed to be despondent since our little night in the woods."

I shrug, wishing I had the guts to tell him what I really think of what happened, this situation, his marriages, everything. Instead, I just smile softly and nod, as I place my hand on his.

"No, I'm fine. Just haven't felt well, for a few days."

"Well, maybe you should see Dr. Carson when we get back home. I don't want you getting sick, or something worse happenin' to you."

I sigh softly, He says this as if he really does care about me and only me, and I so want to believe he does. It's sad that he's just now noticing my depression and offset attitude. I've only acted this way since Fiona was taken from me. No one had noticed it, but then again there are only two people to really notice it and one of them I hardly ever see, and when I do, I'm always happy from some reason.

"I will, I promise."

He smiles and nods, patting my leg again, as I move my hand. Before placing his hands back on the wheel. I look over at Lucille, who's leaning against his leg. I never knew I could hate a bat as much as I hate that thing. Not only does everyone know that he loves that thing more than anything in the world. But it's helped turn him into the monster he is now. Once he got a taste of the power from wielding that bat it brought a change in him. I shake my head and take a deep breath, looking out the window again. When we get to the gates of Alexandria, Negan and the other saviors get out of their vehicles, I had been directed, before we left, to stay in the truck until Negan came to help me out. I don't think it was really to help me out or to be caring. I think it was to prove to those of Alexandria how nice he can be when they go along with his orders. Once he gets out and walks over to the gate, whistling and singing as he does, he begins to hit Lucille against the gate, as if to knock.

"Little pig little pig, Let me in."

When a young man finally opens the gate they look at him a little confused.

"Umm.. Who are you?"

Negan laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh you'd better be joking. Negan. Lucille, I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression."

Then Rick walks up, looking a little tougher than we did the last time I saw him.

"Well, Hello there."

Rick stays quiet.

"Do not make me have to ask."

As Rick goes to open the gate he starts to speak.

"You said a week."

As Rick pulls the gate open, Negan jokes.

"I missed you."

Then we hear growling coming from behind the caravan.

"Oh Rick, come on out here and watch this. Calling it."

He walks up to the up to walker and bashes Lucille into the side of its head, laughing as it goes down.

"Easy Peasy Lemon squeezy. Alright everybody, let's get started."

As Rick looks over to his left he sees the Saviors lined up against the wall. While Rick is look at the several dozen men, Negan helps me out of the truck.

"Big day. Hey rick, you see that? What I just did. That is some service. I mean we almost get turned away at the gate. Who is that guy anyway? Do i get mad, do i throw a fit, do i bash some gingers head in? Nope, I just took out of these dead pricks who could have killed one of you."

He waved his hand down in a circular motions, half bowing to them.

"Service."

He smiles and chuckles as he begins to walk up to Rick and hands him Lucille.

"Hold this."

As Negan, hands off Lucille, I can see Rick break again.

"Are you coming honey?"

I jump slightly as Negan shouts that question, before running to caught up with him. We walk around the small town, looking around as the saviors come into the gates not far behind us. After we walk a little ways through the suburbs of town, Negan turns to me and Rick, who are both walking behind him.

"You remember (Y/N), don't ya Rick."

Rick and I glance over at each other, both with looks of servatue on our faces. When he realizes I'm not next to him, Negan waves his hand up and I walk up beside him. When I get there, he wraps an arm around me and starts walking again.

"Rick, where do you keep your guns?"

Rick points over to a small house, about a block away. Negan looks at him and then starts down the road, his arm still around me. After a few minutes of walking we get to the house, Rick had pointed to.

"This one?"

Rick nods, as Negan signals for the saviours to head inside.

"I assume you guys have some way to keep track of what does in and out, right? Where are they?"

Just then a rather large woman comes out of the house and Rick addresses Negan's question.

"Oliva keeps track of our guns, food, and other supplies."

Negan nods and turns to her.

"May I see your logs, dear?"

I roll my eyes as he calls her 'dear.' Knowing that he doesn't mean it in any sexual way, but just the fact that he feels the need to toy with people the way he does. But she nods and heads inside and gets a little note pad. Giving it to Negan, who hands it to me.

"Look that over and tell me if something is missing, honey."

He looks over at me flashing his charming smile, as I nod and begin looking over the notes. When I don't answer he gets close to me and whispers.

"You know, you should make sure these people can see how much we love and respect each other."

I focus a smile and look up at him.

"Yes, darling."

He smiles back at me, before kissing my forehead as I start looking over the notes, again. Shortly after I start a man, dressed like a priest comes up.

"Hello."

"Holy shit, You are creepy as shit. Sneaking up on us wear that collar and that freaky ass smile."

While I don't like that Negan feels that need to pick on the poor guy, I have to agree he is kind of creepy. However, I realized a bigger problem, as I look over the guns and other weapons the saviors have brought out of the house. One of them walks over to Negan and hands him a small pistol.

"Looky here."

He points it to the window of a house and fires. When he does Rick, Olivia, and I jump, terrified.

"Feels good, sounds good, I do believe Lucille is getting a little jealous."

He and some of the other saviors, begin to chuckle. When he looks over at me, I take a deep breath.

"Is everything here and accounted for?"

I look over at Rick and Oliva, with a sorry and horrified look on my face.

"Uhh.. No.. We seem to be missing two smalls handguns."

Negan looks back to Rick and Oliva.

"Well, looks like someone's gonna die, if we don't find those guns."

Rick nods.  
"Well, get your asses moving."

Rick goes to start looking. One of the trucks pulls up and the men start loading things into the truck. Before long Rick comes back holding a sack.

"What do you have for me Rick?"

When he hands the bag to Rick he opens it and finds the two guns.

"Well, would you look at that, they were here after all. Funny how a little. Holy shit, somebody is gonna die, lights a fire under everybody's' ass. Rick, you need to get everybody on board, everybody. Or we just go right back to square one."

When someone closes the back of the truck, before on of the Saviors walks up to Negan, with a video camera. Negan smiles over at Rick and crosses his fingers, after he opens it and starts it.

"I got a fingers for a little freaky deaky."

As he starts it I can hear Rick talking on the tape. When I look over Negan's shoulder to see the tape, I see Rick with a long beard, and completely filthy.

*Rick on the Tape* "I've done things, to people."

Negan closes the video camera and looks over at Rick.

"Wow, I would not have fucked with that guy."

He hands the camera off to me, before reaching over to take Lucille back from Rick. Looking over at me with his charming smile.

"Let's go home honey."

I focus another convincing smile.

"Sounds good to me, darling."

The two of us hope into the truck, that the saviors had packed up with the guns from Alexandria. As we begin to drive to the gate. I feel ashamed to be in the same vehicle as the murder I call my husband. I close my eyes to avoid seeing the glares of those on the street watching us leave. Once we start back to the Sanctuary, my mind drifts off to Fiona and what how I'm happy she didn't have to witness the man Negan was become, and how low I've gone and what I've put up with just to secure my own safety.


	5. Doctor

Chapter 5.

Doctor.

Once we got back to the Sanctuary, Negan went off with Amber, one of his other young wives. She is very pretty, with her long blonde hair and slender frame. But then again, all of his wives are beautiful. I am relaxing in my room in my room, enjoying some time to myself.

No Negan.

No Frankie.

No Tina.

Just me.

Alone with my thoughts.

Although, right now, I don't even wanna be alone with my own thoughts. But I don't want to be alone, either. I want someone who will just sit with me and do nothing. Just lay with me and cuddle. Maybe talk if I really need it. But I know my, so called, husband won't do that and even if I could get them to, he wouldn't really want to.

As I begin to think of my failing relationship and the fact there is no reasonable way out of it, besides literally going to the workhouse, or just leaving. I shake my head as the idea of running away pops into my head. No, I couldn't do that, not to the people who care about me here. Not only that but I'm sure Negan would find a way to make it look like someone helped me escape.

As I think about that an idea comes to mind. I wonder what they did with the man Negan took after he killed those two men. Maybe he can help me get out of here and Negan would just hate me for helping him escape. Or he'd think he kidnapped me and it would make everything worse. I shake my head violently before burying my head into my pillow. After a few minutes of crying I sit up and wipe my face.

"I still need to go see Dr Carson."

I take a few deep breaths and stand up. Heading my mirror to make sure I look alright and grabbing my cardigan, before heading out. As I walk down the halls to Dr Carson's office, I see a door with a few of Negan's higher up saviors around the door. When I see the men, I realize that must be where they're keeping the man from Rick's group.

Once I get to Dr Carson's office I knock on the open door. Peaking my head inside, when I hear two familiar voices coming from behind the curtained off area. When they come out from behind the curtain, I realize it's Sherry and Dr Carson. They must be finishing up at exam or something like that, probably a pregnancy test if I had to guess. As Sherry turns to me, she gives me a sad, weak smile, the same we all share with each other if we aren't by ourselves. I never really thought of it before, but while all of the wives get along and are friends, we never really act like it outside of the house, or with Negan around. As I'm off in thought Dr Carson calls out to me, bringing me back into reality.

"What can I help you with, (y/n)?"

I smile softly and place a hand on my upper stomach.

"I haven't been feeling well these past few days and just wanna make sure everything's alright."

Dr Carson nods, almost as if he understands the underlying meaning of everything in this situation. While I would love to be a mother again and be able to raise a baby and watch them grow up, as I grow old. This isn't the world to do it in. Nor is Negan the man to do it with, or he isn't anymore. Maybe if he were still the man I meet those years ago, but he isn't, not anymore.

"Alright, (y/n). Hop up here on the table and I'll make sure everything is as it should be."

I nod and sit on the examining bed Dr Carson has. As he grabs his stethoscope and places it on my back, he starts to ask the normal questions, while I take a few deep breaths.

"How often to you and your husband have intercourse?"

"About once a week, maybe twice."

He moves the the stethoscope around my back, before leaning up and looking at me.

"Have you had any nausea or cramps?"

"Uhh.. I've been a little nausea, but no cramping or anything like that."

"Alright. Can you lay back for me please?"

I lay back on the bed, before he starts to light push around my stomach.

"Let me know if you have my tenderness."

As he pushes around I lay still, not feeling anything other than him pushing on my stomach. Once he is done I sit up.

"Alright, I think it's just a cold bug that's going around the camp. But it'd like for you to take this pregnancy test, just to make sure."

I nod as he hands me a pregnancy test and pats my back lightly, as I get up and we walk over to the door.

"Is everything else alright?"

I look up at Dr Carson rather confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you doing alright mentally? It may just be my imagination, but you've seemed a little down recently."

"Just stressed I think. Whenever Negan takes over a new community, I have to put on the act of 'first lady.'"

Just then I hear someone speak from behind me. When I hear them I feel a sense of calm come over me, and I feel more relaxed then I have it a while.

"And what a fabulous first lady she is."

When I turn around, I see Simon standing in the doorway of Dr Carson's office. I smile softly as my eyes meet his, quickly hiding the test behind my back. I don't want anyone to know about this if they don't have to.

"Did you just get back?"

He nods and steps toward me.

"Yeah, and my first order when I got back was to check in with Dr Carson to make sure you'd seen him today. But it seems like I have my answer."

I sigh softly, slightly happy realizing that means I probably won't see Negan today, but kind of pissed he can't take his own time to come check on me.

"Yeah, I should probably head back to the house."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

I shake my head as I step out of Dr Carson's office. Sliding the test into one of the pockets of my cardigan.

"Not at all, I'd enjoy the company."

The two of us walk down the halls of the factory, before Simon and I start talking. Since we don't get to talk to each other much, we enjoy each other's company as much as we can.

"Just get back from Hilltop, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, but Gregory seems to be losing control of his people."

"Well, maybe Negan should send someone who knows how to strike fear into them."

"Yeah, maybe he should."

We laugh as I make a bad joke. As we get into the small courtyard between the workers area and the house, I look up at the sky.

"Do you really think you're just stressed?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you tell Dr. Carson that you were stressed and takes why you've seemed down and kind of with drawn."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I just miss Fee. Plus, it doesn't really help that I didn't have anyone to talk to about her."

"I'm always here. You know that right?"

I look over at him a little surprised, but I nod.

"I do now."

I chuckle softly and shake my head.

"If you need to talk about anything. I'll be more than happy to talk to you about it."

I smile over at him. I feel as if so much weight as been lifted from my shoulders, just from that comment.

"Thanks, Simon."

"No problem."

When we get to the door of the house, I turn to him and smile.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later. Stay safe, dollface."


	6. Don't Let It Be So

Chapter 6

Don't Let It Be So.

I didn't sleep at all last night, my mind kept switching from how amazing it would be to have another child and how horrible it would be if that child grew up with Negan as a father. Even though he was amazing with Fee, he's nothing like the man I met all those years ago. It seems as though that thought keeps coming to mind. I loved him, but do I still love him. This thought comes into my head when I hear a knock at my door. As I sit up I call out.

"Come in."

When the door opens, in walks Negan. Sadly, I was hoping it would be anyone else. I could really use one of Frankie and Tina's pep talks right about now. He smiles at me with the same charming smile he gives everyone.

"Good morning, darling. How are you?"

I shrug, as he walks over to the bed and sits beside me.

"I'm alright, I guess. Not feeling to great."

"Still? Well, what did that dear old doc say?"

"He said he thinks it's probably a stomach bug. But he wants me to take a pregnancy test to make sure."

Once I realize I just told him about the test, I freeze. When I look over at Negan, his expression is a mixed of shock, surprisement, and happiness. Once he takes a deep breath his expression softens.

"Do you mean to tell me, I'm going to be a daddy?"

I almost cringe when I hear him say 'Daddy,' before nodding.

"Yeah."

He jumps up and runs over to me, picking me up when he gets to me. Swinging me around and giving me a passionate kiss, as he puts me down.

"When did you find out?"

"I haven't even taken the test yet."

"Oh, well you'd better take that as soon as possible then."

I nod.

"I was going to this morning."

"Well, then I'll leave you alone. Come find me as soon as you find out."

He kisses my forehead, placing his hands on the sides of my head, before he leaves. Not soon after he does, I grab my cardigan and sneak my way out of the house and over to the savior housing. I need to talk to Simon about this, he's the only who can give me an unbiased conversation about this situation. When I get to what should be his room I knock on the door. When Simon opens the door he is naturally surprised to see me.

"(Y/N), Hi… um... Come in, before someone sees you out here."

He hurries me into his room, knowing both of us will be in trouble if I get caught. Once I get into the room he gestures toward the chair in his room and I sit in the recliner as he sits on the edge of his bed.

"Is everything okay?'

I can't contain myself and start crying as I shake my head.

"No…"

"Hey, hey, what's wrong."

Simon reaches out and places his hand on my knee.

"I lied yesterday, everything's not fine, and Dr Carson thinks it could be something other than a bug."

Simon looks at my a little confused.

"Dr Carson thinks I could be pregnant."

The look on his face goes from confused to shocked, and for some reason a little less then happy.

"I can't be pregnant! I can't have a baby right now!"

Simon has almost frozen after hearing that news, while I'm still balling like a baby, with my head buried in my hands. After a little while I calm down and Simon comes back to his senses.

"Does Negan know?"

"He knows there's a change. I can't get up the courage to take the test Dr Carson gave me."

Simon nods, as I stand, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I came here."

As I start to leave Simon grabs my hand, when I look back he is standing, almost lunging after me. I know I had a confused and surprised look on my face.

"Please, don't go."

He pulls me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my back and gently squeezing me. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest. I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time. Feeling his warmth and the amount of love in this one hug, allows me to relax more than I've been able to in a long time. Knowing I've never felt this feeling with Negan, even before he became the monster he is now, I begin to cry again. As I do, Simon moves a hand to my head and begins softly stroking my hair.

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't."

"Shhh.. hey, let's not think about that right now, okay?"

I nod and bury myself further into his chest. How did I get so lucky to have someone like Simon, in my life.

"Why couldn't I have meet you sooner?"

I find myself thinking out loud. Once I realize what I said I pull away from Simon, slightly. His arms still tightly around me, but allowing me to move as freely as I want. He gives me a confused and amused look, while I'm still in shock over what just came out of my mouth.

"I don't know, why you didn't. But I wish I had."

I look at him a little more surprised than shocked now, before I know it Simon has moved the hand he had on my head to the back of my neck and moves in close to me. Giving me a passionate and loving kiss. As he does, I close my eyes, still feeling my tears rolling down my cheeks. Before I know it, my arms are wrapped around his neck and we are sharing in a long passionate kiss. After a few long moments he pulls away, resting his forehead on mine. I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."


	7. What Should I Do?

Chapter Seven

What Should I Do?

Still tight in our embrace, Simon and I are snuggled together on his bed. Where he has held me while I cried about my situation. I should want to leave, but all I want to do is stay here forever. I want to feel his lips on mine and the tickle of his mustache on my face. Why is this happening? I could be pregnant from possible the worst person to have a baby with and I am falling for his right hand man.

"Is everything okay?"

I look up as I hear his sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I guess."

"Still worrying about taking the test?"

I nod and take a deep breath.

"Yeah, but I can't put it off forever."

"That's true, you can't. Maybe you should take it now. You can use the bathroom down the hall and we can talk about what you can and need to do if it comes out positive."

I nod and sit up, as Simon gets up and grabs my cardigan, which is on the back of his recliner. When I get up he hands me my cardigan and opens the door, sticking his head out to make sure no one is there before he and I make our way to the bathroom. Once I get there I take a few deep breaths before taking the test and waiting for the results. I wait for what feels like hours for the results of the test. After what is only really five minutes I pick up the test and take an anxious breath. When I look down to see one line, I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank god!"

I chuckle and start crying happy tears. After hearing me cry Simon comes in and hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's negative."

He looks at me surprised but relieved at the same time.

"Really?"

I nod, when I confirm it's true he hugs me tighter and kisses my forehead.

"Oh thank god!"

I chuckle at his response.

"Now I just have to figure out how to act sad about it when I tell Negan."

Simon nods.

"Shouldn't be that hard."

I shrug.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could think of something to make me act sad about it."

As Simon and I embrace once again I begin to think how different this situation would be, not only if it had been positive, but if Simon would have been the father. I think I would have been as excited as I was when I found out I was pregnant with Fee, if Simon would be the father. As I think about this I take a small step away from him.

"I need to go, uhh, tell Negan."

Simon nods.

"Yeah, you probably should."

I look up at Simon and smile softly. Before I leave he gives me a passionate kiss, much like the one he gave me earlier in his room.

"I'll see you later."

"Good luck, dollface."

I smile and blush as I slip the test in my pocket and head out of the bathroom. On the way back to the house I start to think about Simon. What am I going to do about this? After sharing those kisses with him, all I want to do is get more. I want to spend my every waking moment with him, and it's tearing me apart that I belong to another man. That I have to pretend to love another man with all my heart, when it now belongs to him. What will we do? When I get to the house I head up to my room and knock on the door to Negan's room. I hear his voice and that of another in the room.

"Come in."

When I open the door I see my husband and Carl, Rick's young son. When I see Carl I freeze in fear of what Negan plans for him. As I walk over to him, Negan looks at me with a smile, the look on his face almost makes me cringe, but I know right now, I need to play the role of loving wife.

"Hello, dear wife."

"Hello, husband."

I fake yet another smile and sit next to Negan on the arm of the couch. When I get a better look at Carl, he has taken the bandage on his eye off and has the look of terror on his face.

"Carl, you remember my lovely wife (Y/N)."

Carl nods, keeping his gaze mostly towards the floor.

"Darling, we are going to take dear Carl here home. Would you care to join me?"

This doesn't sound like a question, more like a demand.

"Of course, I would love to go with you."

As I say this he smiles and stands.

"Alright then let's go."

Carl and I stand as well, walking behind Negan as he heads out the door to the trucks. When he opens the door, he gently picks me up and puts me in the truck.

"There you are, dear. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

He gives me a charming smile as I shake my head and smile back at him. When he turns back to Carl, I move to the middle of the cab of the truck and roll my eyes. Soon after I move over, Carl crawls into the cab next to me, Negan gets in on the other side and we start off to Alexandria. While my time during the drive to Alexandria is spent snuggle up next to my husband, it is spent thinking about his right hand man. The trip to Alexandria seems to fly back for me, but I'm sure for Carl it seemed like an eternity. When we get there the man who opens the gate, I believe his name is Spencer, is surprised to see us. Once we enter the gates we walk to Rick's home, where the woman named Olivia opens the door, and Negan rather forces his way in.

"Carl, where's"

"Enid's fine."

"Great, great, great, great, great! Where's Rick?

"Uh, I… I'm just."

"Don't care. Where's Rick?"

"Um out scavenging for you."

"Cool. We'll wait."

"Umm… he went out pretty far. They might not be back today. We're running really low on everything. We're practically starving here."

"Starving? You? By practically you mean not really."

As he says this Olivia turns around and begins to cry. Negan turns to Carl and I, chuckling.

"Really?"

Olivia continues to sob, as I give him a very disappointed look.

"You people seriously don't have a sense of humor."

He turns back to Olivia, trying to make up for what he just said.

"Excuse me."

As his tone softens, Olivia turns around, wiping her face.

"What's your name again?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia, right. I am sorry for having been so rude to you just now. And it looks like I'm gonna be here for a while, awaiting your fearless leader's return. And if you'd like I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out. I mean, if, you know, you're agreeable to it."

My jaw drops as he says that. It's bad enough to have other wives, but to cheat on all of us while on a run, and offering himself to someone else right in front of me. I was thinking about how much I wanna hit him when Olivia does it for me. Once she does Negan looks at her with a smirk.

"I am about 50% more into you now. Just saying."

He walks around for a moment, before leaning Lucille against the coffee table.

"All right, well, I'm just gonna put my feet up and wait for my stuff to get here. Olivia would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade? Now, I know I left you all some of that good powdered stuff."

"Well, I'm supposed to be with."

"Make it. Take your time. Make it good. Alright kid, take us on the grand tour."

We walk around the house as Negan explodes the bed rooms and the whole house. But soon he notices a room Carl has kept skipping.

"How about this one?"

He points to the door.

"Oh, i.. It's just a water heater."

"Are you serious, kid? Come on."

When he opens the door and walks in, Negan blocks my view of what in the room.

"Ho-oh my. Look at this little angel."

When he says that, I look in and see a young toddler. When Negan picks her up she whimpers. Since at this point we are done with the tour the three of us head outside and relax on the porch. When we get settled in Negan holds the toddler, who I can only assume is Rick's daughter. Normally I would feel butterflies about a man with a baby, but right now all I feel is fear for the child. Negan sits in the lawn chair on the porch and greets people as they walk by.

"Hey neighbor. Why don't you come by later? We might grill out. Oh, I like it here. Mhmm, I might just have to stay here. You know, I was thinking about what you said earlier, Carl. Maybe it is stupid keeping you and your dad alive. I mean, why am I trying so hard? Maybe I should just bury you both down in one of those flower beds. Huh? And then I could just settle into the suburbs. What do you think about that?"

He picks up the toddler and kisses her forehead, acting like anyone would with a young child. Before long Negan stands with the child and hands her to me, before he and Carl go back into the house. Once they are out of sight I walk in and join Olivia in the kitchen.

"Olivia? I'm sorry, about him."

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"Why are you with him?"

"He was different when we first got together."

Before long Carl and Negan come out of the room they were in and Negan now has a freshly cleaned face. Once he comes out Olivia takes the toddler away from me. Almost as if she trusts me with her more than Negan. Negan, doesn't seem to really notice as he makes his way over to me.

"What do you think baby? Pretty hot huh?"

I nod, as Negan places his hands on the countertop on either side of me, and kissing me roughly.

"What do we have to eat here?"

"We have some spaghetti you left."  
"Does spaghetti sound good to you darling?"

"It sounds great."

"Well then let's start making some spaghetti."


	8. The Next One to Die

Chapter Eight

The Next One to Die

We are all sit at the table with the spaghetti Negan had made infront of us. I know it's odd to think of right now, but I don't think I've ever seen him cook before. We sit waiting for Rick to get home. However, not long after we start waiting Negan places Lucille in the seat next to him, while Carl is on the other side of him, and I sit across from Olivia, who is holding Judith. Negan puts his napkin down the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I'm done waiting. Carl please pass the rolls."

Carl nods and passes the rolls to Negan. He places a few on his plate, before handing the basket back to Carl, who puts a roll on his plate. Everyone starts to fix their plates and we start eating. This is actually really good, who knew he could cook. Once we finish eating and finish cleaning up Carl and Negan go back out onto the porch. When I get out there is a man standing at the bottom of the stairs with a bottle of whiskey, talking to Negan. The man is tall with curly brown hair and a slight beard.

"Rick can't play along and he's gonna get more people killed. I can play ball, I know how it needs to go."

Negan nods and looks the man up and down, while Carl is giving him a stink eye.

"Is that so?"

Is this guy really trying to get Negan to kill Rick? I mean if he wanted to do so he could have anytime he wanted. The man keeps trying to buddy-buddy up to Negan.

"Why don't we discuss this over a glass of scotch and a game of pool? We found a nice pool table a few weeks ago."

Negan nods and stands, looking over at me.

"Come on and cheer me on, honey."

I nod as the two of us head over to the pool table that is in the middle of the street. I stay a few feet away from the table and they start playing pool.

"Talk to me, Spencer. Talk to me about Rick."

"I get what you're trying to do here, what you're trying to build. I'm not saying I agree with your methods, but I get it. You're building a network. You're making people contribute for the greater good. It makes sense. But you should know Rick Grimes has a history of not working well with others."

*Crack*

Negan shots one of the balls.

"Is that so?"

"Rick wasn't the original leader here. My mom was… She was doing a really good job of it. Then she died, not long after Rick showed up… same with my brother, same with my dad."

"So, everything was peachy here for… what… years? And then Rick shows up, and suddenly, you're an orphan? That is the saddest story i've ever heard. Good thing for you he's not in charge anymore."

"Doesn't matter. His ego's out of control. He'll find a way to screw things up, to try and do things his way, to take over. That's what he did with my mom. That's what he'll do again."

"What exactly are you proposing be done about that?"

"I am my mother's son. I can be the leader she was. That's what this place needs. That's waht you need."

"So I should put you in charge… that's what you're saying?"

"We'd be much better off."

"You're all right. You're all right."

Negan walks over to Spencer, blocking my view of him.

"All right, all right, all right. Point made. My heart's still beating, right? You know, I'm thinking, Spencer? I'm thinking how Rick threatened to kill me, how he clearly hates my guts. But he is out there right now, gathering shit for me to make sure I don't hurt any of the fine people that live here. He is swallowing his hate and getting, shit done. That takes guys. And then there's you. They guy who waited for Rick to be gone so he could sneak over and talk to me to get me to do his dirty work, so he could take Rick's place. So I got to ask, if you wanna take over, why not just kill Rick yourself and just take over?"

"What? No, no. I didn't… I don't…"

"You know what I'm thinking? 'Cause I have a guess. It's because you got no guts."

Just then Negan takes out the large knife he carries with him and stabs Spencer in the stomach.

"Oh! Oh, how embarrassing. There they are. They were inside you the whole time. You did have guts. I've never been so wrong in my whole life! Now, someone oughta get up here and clean this mess up. Oh. Anyone want to finish the game? C'mon. Anybody? Anybody? Baby? I was winning!"

*Bang*

A gunshot rings out. Once the saviors see a young latino woman with a gun up, that tackle her to the ground and Negan runs over furious.

"Shit! What the shit! Shit! Shit! You just.. You tried to kill me?! You shot Lucille!"

"She got in the way."

Negan bends over and grabs the casing.

"What is this? What is this? This little bad boy made from scratch. Look at those crimps this was homemade. You may be stupid, darling, but you showed some really ingenuity here. Arat, move that knife up on that girl's face. Lucille's beautiful, smooth surface is never gonna look the same, so why should yours!? Unless, unless you tell me who made this."

"It wa me. I made it."

"You see, now I just think you're lying. And you lying to me now?! Such a shame."

"It was me?"

The woman leans up and cuts her cheek on the knife.

"Oh! You're such a badass! Fine. Arat kill somebody."

"NO! It was me! No!"

Arat, one of the saviors who goes with Negan, everywhere, pulls out a gun and shots Olivia, just then I here Rick running up.

"Carl! We had an agreement!"

"Rick! Look, everybody it's Rick! Ah, your people are making me lose my voice doing all this yelling. Rick how about a 'thank you'? I mean, look, I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy shit out of your friends, and because of that, we're never gonna sit around and braid each other's hair or share our deepest, darkest secrets, but how about a little credit? I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid… he hid in one of my trucks and machine-gunned a bunch of my men down. And i brought him home, safe and sound, and I fed him spaghetti. Another one of your people… Well, he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge, I took him out for you. And another one, here… She shot Lucille, trying to kill me jsut now, so I gave you one less mouth to feed. And by looking at her… that mouth did some major damage. Now, personally, I wouldn't have picked her to be the one to go, but Arat… I don't know, didn't trust her."

Rick looks around, clearly pissed.

"Your shit's waiting for you at the gate. Just go."

Rick looks over at me, I can't bare to keep eye contact with him and looking away.

"Sure thing, Rick. Right after I find the guy or gal that made this bullet."

Just then a man with a black mullet, steps forward, sniffling.

"It was me. It was only me."

"You?"

"It required one spent casing, one four-holed turret reloader, powder, one funnel for the power…"

"Shut up. I believe you."

Negan takes a deep breath, gripping Lucille tightly. I'm still looking at the ground. I just want to hide.

"Lucille give me strength. I'm gonna be relieving you of your bullet maker, Rick… That and whatever you left for me at the front gate. And however, much you scavenged, it's not good enough, because you're still in a serious, serious hole after today. Let's more out!"

The latina woman jumps up and starts yelling, as they take the man who confessed to making the bullet.

"No! No, no! Please, just take me!"

Negan walks over to me and wraps an arm around me.

"Come on, darling. Let's go."


	9. The Negative Test

`Chapter Nine

The Negative Test.

Once Negan and I get back to the Sanctuary, I try to think of any reason to get away from him. But once he helps me out of the truck he hugs me tightly, whispering to me softly.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad."

I realize I still haven't told him that the test was negative. Just when this thought enters my head he pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"What did the test say?"

"It uh… was a bum test. It didn't tell me anything. So I'm gonna go back to Dr Carson and see if I can get another."

"Alright, but I want to be the first one to know the result of your test, okay?"

I nod and smile softly up at him. Once he lets me go I head inside the Sanctuary walls. I plan is to just get to my room to the the negative test out of my cardigan and then say I took it when we got back. But I run into Simon, literally, when I round the corner to head out of the factory and enter the courtyard, the two of us run right into each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry (Y/N). Are you okay?"  
I nod.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Are you sure you look like you've seen a ghost."

When he says that, I remember Negan killing that man, Spencer, and trying to play himself off as the hero to Rick.

"He killed someone else in front of you didn't he?"

I nod.

"How'd you know?"

He sighs.

"You had the same look on your face after that night in the woods. But I'm not surprised that he hasn't noticed it."

I nod and look toward the ground.

"Have you told him yet?"

I shake my head.

"Not yet and don't say anything either."

He nods and smiles.

"Not a problem, considered my lips sealed."

"Thanks."

We smile at each other as the two of us fall silent.

"Hey, I had a thought. If he keeps taking you outside of the walls, why not ask if you can go visit some camps as the first lady by yourself."

When he propose that I start laughing.  
"That's a good one."

"I'm serious. I think you'd be good at defusing situations without getting anyone killed."

I smile.

"I'll ask him, but I don't think the answer will be yes."

He nods.

"Well, I'm getting ready to head out. So I need to get going?"

"When will you get back?"

"Uhh.. probably tonight, why?"

I freeze, not realizing I had asked that question until now.  
"Uh… no reason. See ya later."

"See ya later, dollface."

I smile as Simon walks away. Soon after he leaves I come back to my senses and start heading back to the house. Once I am back in my room I look for my cardigan and find it laying on my bed. When I get the test out of the pocket I head back down the stairs to find Negan, but on the way down the stairs I run into Frankie.

"Oh hey, (Y/N)."  
"Hey."

She smiles for a moment before she sees what's in my hand.

"Oh no, honey, you aren't. Are you?"

"Huh? Oh! No, no i'm not."

She sighs a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god."

The two of us share a short laugh.

"Well I'll see you later."

I head down the stairs and into the factory building, making my way throw looking for Negan. When I hear the sound of banging coming from a room down the hall.

"I bet he's in there. Maybe I shouldn't tell him right now."

As I start to turn around to leave, I notice those in the room have started to leave, all but Negan. I sigh thinking, 'I've gotta tell him sooner or later, might as well be now.' When I get to the open door, I knock softly before entering. As I walk into the room, I look around and see Negan stand from his chair at the end of the table, on the other side of the room.

"Ahh, my beautiful wife. Did you find out anything?"

I try my best to put on a sad face and nod.

"Yeah, uhh…"

I take a deep breath and look up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I'm not…"

The smile from his face fades.

"Oh, that's alright. We can try again."

I nod as he pulls me into a tight hug. Wow, I'm a better actress than I thought.

"But the thought of you being pregnant got me thinking. If we had a little girl, would you wanna name her Fiona?"  
I look up at him in a shock, happy stare, the tears in my eyes now are real. Is he serious? Does he really wanna name a child we had together Fiona? I think for a moment, before shaking my head.

"Uhh… No, I think we should leave Fee in the past."

He nods as he wipes a tear from my face with his thumb.

"Yeah you're right."

"But it was a nice thought."

He nods before letting me go and sits back down. He looked sad before but now he looks a little indifferent to the situation.

"Oh, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about while I'm here."

He looks up at me.  
"Yeah?"

I nod.

"Since I've been outside the walls so much with you lately. I thought I could go out to some of the camps in your place. That way we can be in two places at once and we can get twice as much done."

He nods and leans back into his chair.

"I'll tell you want. I'll think about it."

I smile and kiss him softly.

"Thank you."

"But for right now, I've got a few things I need to get done. So i'll see you back at the house."

I nod before I turn to leave. When I get to the door I look back at him.

"Bye."

"Bye, Darling."

Once I'm back at the house I stand in the room with the other wives. We all share the same amount of relief that I'm not pregnant. But when Negan comes in of course we all act like we're sad about it. That night I can't see at all, when I hear a truck pull into the lot outside the house, I get up to look out the window. When I look out I see Simon and a few other Saviors unloading a few things out of there truck. I open my window and call out to Simon.

"Back so soon? You know you don't get a lot done when you rush back home."

Simon looks up at me and chuckles.

"Yeah, well, what else am I supposed to do? I don't want to spend the night out there."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Sounds to me like you're a pussy!"

He laughs before flipping me off, and I laugh even harder.

"Good night!"

I close my window before he answers me. But I know he probably said. 'Night dollface.' or something like that. It's funny I can hear him saying it. I love hearing his smooth voice and looking into his honest, loving eyes. I smile to myself as I head back to my bed and curl up thinking about Simon until I fall asleep. Thinking about how much I loved laying in his arms for the few hours I got to spend with him. Kissing him, and how much I want to again. I know I shouldn't think this way about another man, but I don't care. My husband has multiple wives, why can't I think about another man. As long as he doesn't find out, everything should be okay.


End file.
